turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Wilhelm II, German Emperor
Kaiser Wilhelm II (27 January 1859 - 4 June 1941) was the last German Emperor and King of Prussia, reigning from 1888 to 1918. With the goal of making Germany an important country in global affairs, Wilhelm launched an inconsistent foreign policy that alienated many of the world's major powers. When Franz Ferdinand of Austria was assassinated in Sarajevo in 1914, Wilhelm promised to support Austria-Hungary in any action it might take against Serbia. When Russia went to war with Austria-Hungary, Wilhelm II honored the Central Powers alliance, bringing his country into what became the First World War. By 1918, Germany had been defeated, and Wilhelm was overthrown and the German monarchy was abolished. He fled Germany and spent the rest of his life in the Netherlands until his death on 4 June 1941. Wilhelm II in After the Downfall In 1895, Kaiser Wilhelm II held an imperial reception at Berlin's Old Museum. During the reception a well-known archaeologist, Professor Doctor Maximilian Eugen von Heydekampf, mysteriously disappeared and was never seen again, an incident which was never satisfactorily explained.After the Downfall, p. 3. Wilhelm II in The War That Came Early In 1941, Peggy Druce claimed that Wilhelm II was not "such a bad guy" in retrospect and that he was a "regular Rotarian" compared to Adolf Hitler. Her husband Herb Druce, who had fought against Germany in World War I, took exception to this. Wilhelm II in Curious Notions and Wilhelm IV.]]Wilhelm II led Germany through the brief war in 1914, in which France, Britain, and Russia were defeated. He led his country to victory against France and Britain again in the late 1930s, making Germany the supreme power in Europe. He was succeeded by his son Wilhelm III. Wilhelm II in "Uncle Alf" After a brief war in 1914, Wilhelm II ruled a German Empire that included occupied France and Belgium.See e.g.: Atlantis and Other Places, pgs. 337-339, HC. In 1916, Wilhelm came to the rescue of his cousin, Tsar Nicholas II of Russia, helping his former enemy put down a communist revolution.Ibid., pgs. 343-344. ''Feldgendarmerie'' Sergeant Adolf Hitler attributed this string of victories to the superiority of the German Volk and the leadership of the Kaiser. With this in mind, Hitler was fanatically determined to hunt down the enemies of the Second Reich wherever they might be."Uncle Alf" generally, Ibid. pgs. 340, 342, specifically. Wilhelm II in Southern Victory : Wilhelm with President Theodore Roosevelt of the United States.]] Kaiser Wilhelm II led his country to victory in the Great War. Germany gained a substantial empire, occupying Belgium, the French province of Lorraine, and the Ukraine. Germany also created the Kingdom of Poland as a vassal state, and moved into the Belgian Congo. Wilhelm died in June 1941 and was succeeded by his son Wilhelm III. The Entente took advantage of his death to launch a coordinated attack on Germany, beginning the Second Great War. In the earlier part of the 20th century, it was common for U.S. men - especially members of the armed forces - to sport what was affectionately referred to as "a Kaiser Bill Moustache" (for example, Jonathan Moss wore one). This was linked to the Remembrance ideology and the wish of Americans to emulate Germany and achieve victory over the hated Confederates. This fashion, along with "Remembrance" itself, faded out after the purpose was achieved in 1917. References Category:Curious Notions Characters Category:Germans Category:Hohenzollerns Category:German Monarchs (OTL) Category:German Monarchs (Alternate Timeline) Category:Southern Victory Characters Category:Uncle Alf Characters Category:Victoria's Family Category:Historical Figures Category:Widowed People (OTL) Category:Monarchs who Abdicated Category:After the Downfall Characters Category:Lutherans Category:Died of Natural Causes (Fictional Work) Category:Emperors Category:Died of Cardiovascular Illness (OTL) Category:Died of Cardiovascular Illness (Fictional Work) Category:Would-Be Assassinations (OTL) Category:Pretenders (OTL) Category:1850s Births (OTL) Category:1940s Deaths (OTL) Category:The War That Came Early Characters Category:Prussians Category:Grieving Parents Category:Smokers Category:Characters with Disabilities Category:Kings Category:Unnamed Historical Figures